I Don't remember Anything
by xxxxUNDEADSOULDIERxxxx
Summary: What if Ruby actually doesn't remember Sapphire's confession at Mirage Island? And the scary thing is Gold's got a new toy called a bazooka to plan to prank Green[female] that might bring the confession back to Ruby's mind. Ruby x Sapphire. And yes Gold is a main character. Hints of Gold x Crystal, Red x Green [female], and Wallace x Winona.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember anything

**Here's a quick reminder on what's this about. Take's place after the Emerald arc. What if Ruby actually doesn't remember anything from Mirage Island? What will Sapphire do? Why does Gold want a missile launcher? Why does Red tag along with Gold's idea? And why isn't Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire available at Game stop? All of these questions, except for that last one, will be answered! Just saying Green is the female and Blue's the male. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters**

" Sapphire are you awake?" Crystal said, tapping her cup of coffee impatiently.

Sapphire woke up from her day dreams and looked around, clueless. Green sighed. " Another 'Ruby and I are making out at the sunset' moments."

Sapphire looked at Green. " How did you know?" Green looked at her with a grin on her face. " You always look at clouds in a best day ever stare and your lips are almost in a kissing position." Crystal looked at her with a annoyed look. " How do you know?" she asked. Green smirked, " Not now. Look, the point is you need to forget about Ruby."

Sapphire looked at Green with a really angry look on her face. " OK I should. Except the part where the a simple crush turned to love." Then she crunched her teeth. " And when I ask him if he remembers what on Mirage Island, he say's he doesn't remember what happened when confused that I liked him, well he is obviously faking it!" It went dead silent right then. The only who had courage to speak up was Crystal. " What if he's not?''

Sapphire started at her. Then she laughed. 5 minutes went by, when she stopped laughing

and looked at Crystal. She was shocked very to see a very serious face. " Wow Gold wasn't kidding. You are super serious." Then Sapphire walked off while Crystal exploded with anger, with Green pinning her down.

Sapphire thought to herself for moment.' Ruby actually forgetting that moment. He couldn't.'

**Or can he? Well this was supposed to be a one shot, but looks I well go with the flow. Wait a minute that's not what I wanted to say. Well anyway you may see another chapter throughout the day. Or tomorrow. Well anyway just read and review. But if I get enough bad comments I get to spoil Transformers 4.[ evil laugh]**

**Well anyway good bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to post this chapter last night. Well anyway last time we saw our girl trio talk at a coffee shop. Well this it's our guy trio of Ruby, Red, and the troublemaker himself Gold. Now this is where the humor starts and the criticism of Emerald. Enjoy. Plus Green is the female and Blue is the male. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters**

" Tell me why were eating lunch in front of the Viridian City gym?" Ruby asked. Red gave gave him a big grin, pointing to Gold. " Because he bought a lot of fireworks and lit all of them at once in every city, but after that he got in trouble because Green told the police." " I HEARD THAT!" yelled Gold.

Red and Ruby laughed at this. Then when they stopped, Emerald suddenly pop's up out of nowhere. " Hey guys what are you-" he never got to finish because Ruby hit him with baseball bat they brought. Emerald then flew into the gym, breaking the window. The 3 Stooges went into the gym to find Blue at the entrance, watching Emerald go back and forth on the warp tiles hitting the walls while at it.

" WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO? Or should I say what did Gold do?" Blue asked with the angriest face ever. Then Gold just said a your mama joke, except it was a your grandpa. " Well your grandpa is so poor that people see him walking with one shoe and when they ask if he's missing one, he says he found one." Then ran out the door, dragging Red and Ruby with him.

" What was that for Gold?" Ruby asked. Gold looked at him. " Not now. Listen I devised a plan to prank Green for telling the cop's about the fireworks." Red looked at him. " And why should we help?" Gold grinned at him. " Remember poker night at my house?" Red then remembered when he lost to Green and lost almost all of his money.

Red looked at him. " Keep talking." Gold grinned. " OK the plan is we dig a hole under that goes under Green's house, then we use a bazooka to shoot at the ground to make it like a earthquake, then she well run to watch her house go down." Red looked at Gold.

" Where would you get a bazooka?" Gold smirked. " Steven 'gave' me one." Red smiled "Well then count me in." They looked at Ruby. " What about you Ruby?"

**Cliffhanger! I honestly thought that this could have been better but just review and the next chapter well be better! And yes, joke from South Park but without Cartman crying beginning the joke by saying my mama. Also Daxe 12 the reason my avatar is Death the Kid is because the computer won't let me change it, still can't but still. **


	3. Chapter 3

** This is probably my favorite chapter so far. Well anyway just enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of it's character's**

Ruby started at them in disbelief. " You've got to be kidding me, right?" But one look at their eyes told them they weren't kidding. They were just determined. Gold tried the puppy eyes. " Please," he asked eyes beginning to water. Ruby gave him a annoyed look. "No!" he yelled. " I well not do it," he said, eye's on fire.

Gold sighed. ' Looks like I'm going to do some mocking,' he thought. Good Sapphire told the others about her little confession to Ruby on Mirage Island. Then Gold spoke. " Is it because Green's Sapphire's best friend?" Now Ruby, on the other hand, was confused. " No, Because I well get in trouble." Gold laughed. " Yeah by Sapphire." Ruby then caught on what Gold was doing. " No, by my parents." Gold smirked. " Who are friends with Sapphire's dad."

Ruby exploded right that instant. " SHUT UP GOLD! I'M NO RELANTIONSHIP WITH SAPPHIRE AND NEITHER ARE YOU IN ONE WITH CRYSTAL!" Gold mouth dropped for two reason's. One, no one knew he liked Crystal. And two, he has seen Ruby like that. Ever.

Red, who was spectating, came in between. " Gold we'd better get going. See you later Ruby." when they walked away, Ruby sat down on a nearby bench and thought to himself. ' Why was Gold mocking about Sapphire being my girlfriend even though she isn't.' Ruby then realized something. ' That Mirage Island thing Sapphire is always asking me about. Whatever it was, it had to involve something about love on the island. But when did she tell everyone... Of course, when I skipped that one dex holder meeting to see Captain America 2 with Steven and Wallace.' Ruby got on knee's and yelled, " CURSE YOU CAPTAIN AMERICA!" But the movie was so worth it.

**Wow. That is the longest chapter I've written so far. Well next chapter we well see why Ruby doesn't remember Sapphire's confession. With Steven and Wallace. Now this is probably going to go wrong in many ways**. **And I forgot there well be hints of Gold x Crystal, Red x Green [female], and Wallace x Winona. So write positive reviews or I spoil Transformers 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long. I needed to rewrite this chapter. Now this is where Steven is all Randy Marsh. It's just a heads up OK. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

"Ow!" Wallace said while waking home after getting a milkshake. He look and saw a really smooth rock. " Alright who-" he didn't get to finish his sentence since he tackled on to the ground. When he got, while dusting off his coat, he saw his best friend, Steven.

Steven immediately got up and grabbed Wallace's shoulders. " Remember what happened to me in the Kyogre and Groudon incident!" Wallace looked at him blankly. " Whenever I try to remember what happened in that incident, a few memories always walk away." Steven looked like he was going to explode. " Well think harder!" he yelled. So Wallace thought about that incident and, to his surprise, he remembered memories he never remembered before, including... " You died!" Wallace said in shock. " But how is that possible if you are still here, unless everyone died."

Steven slapped Wallace. "No it just that I got revived." Wallace look at him like he was a idiot. "By who?" Steven stared at him. "By Celebi." ' Well that makes somewhat since' Wallace thought. " Well how I come remember some stuff from the battle now?" Steven grinned. "When Celebi destroyed the red and blue orbs, which you remember, they clashed with each other and formed a energy blast that hit everyone that was in medium range from it with 31 percent of the blast." Wallace looked at him while drinking his milkshake. " What about the rest of the blast?" Steven gave him a grim face. " 69 percent-" Steven chuckled."hit Ruby. Head on. Nobody else at his distance or closer got hit but him. That means remember anything from the last full hour of being on Mirage Island, pushing Sapphire into your car, teaming up with Courtney to protect Sapphire, his dad dying, and me dying."

Wallace had one question left. The biggest question ever. " How do you know all of this?" Steven grinned. " Juan threw a rock at me after I ate his sandwich and then I did some weird science crap." Wallace smiled at his friend. " OK, what ever you say." But sadly Steven was not done. " But the question is this. Why did they clash powers? There was only one logical reason why." Steven turned to face Wallace. " It's a conspiracy by McDonalds." Wallace stared at him with a ' are you serious' face. "Now is not the time for questions anymore. I must leave" Right when Steven was about to turn, he asked Wallace one more question. "Have you seen my bazooka? I can't find any where."

**Longest chapter ever. And who stole Steven's bazooka? Stay tuned to find out who did. And review. Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK heads up this chapter is going to get to the weird mind stuff. And more of Wallace, well on the phone that is. Well enjoy! Be warned I stink at describing dress's. Disclaimer: Do I need to say it **

When Ruby stepped out the movie theater he had two things on his mind: I need chocolate and that's a really beautiful dress. After he bought the chocolate, Ruby went to the dress that was on display. 'It's beautiful,' he thought. It was a white long sleeved dress, with the sleeves light blue with laces at the wrist, and the skirt reached all the way to the ground.

Ruby looked up and down. 'This is a very well designed dr-,' his thoughts were cut off by his yell. "GAH," he yelled. He looked up and down at the dress. He sighed. " That scared me right there. I thought I saw Sapphire's face on where the head should be." Walking away from the display, he continued to look around. Every store must have a sale on dress's, in every display case had at least one dress, but whenever he looked at one, he always saw Sapphire's face on each one. Then he started to run, but he kept seeing a glimpse of each dress with Sapphire's face on them.

Ruby when he saw a Dunkin Doughnuts and went in to get a glaze doughnut. When he came out, Ruby saw the most beautiful dress ever. It almost looked like the first one, with blue instead of white. But that's not all, for it came a beautiful sapphire necklace.

'Wow,' Ruby thought, 'Sapphire would look beautiful in- wait why did I just thought of that?' Ruby looked and sure enough, he saw her face. 'Why,' he to himself again, ' Do keep on seeing Sapphire in the dress's?' Then Ruby's realized something. "Maybe," he said to himself, " Maybe it's because I-." He got cut off when his Pokenav rang. He looked who called and name on the screen, which said Wallace.

Ruby picked it and answered it. " What is it master?" Wallace face lit up when he answered. " Ruby can you come down to the gym real quick to help Winona and me to help calm Steven down?" Ruby sighed. " Sorry but I can't. I'm busy right now." Wallace then remembered. " Is it because you're at Sapphire's birthday party right?" Ruby then remembered, then lied to him. " Actually I've trying to find the perfect present for her all day." Then Ruby quickly changed the subject. "So why did you invite Winona to help you hm." Wallace then hanged up, but then Ruby got a text from Gold. ' Prank going active 8 o clock.' Ruby then realized that the party was at Greens house. ' I need to hurry to her house,' Ruby thought. ' But I need to finish my thoughts. Maybe it's because I love Sapphire.' Now that was finished he went in the store and bought the dress with the necklace for 50,000 poke. Then turned his running shoes on maximum power and ran.

**Man I also stink at noises. And I was going to have the party at a pool, but it be rated M. So review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up and running. Now just so you guys know this story takes place two years after the Emerald arc. So that means this is Sapphire's 14th birthday. Just letting you guy's know.**

He was lucky to have the birthday party in Kanto. He was even lucky to not that far away since it around the Celadon City area. Ruby continued to run as fast as he could, with his shoes on maximum power. " Come on," he muttered. " I to get to Green's house before Gold does."

At last, got to Green's house, but when stopped he heard laughter from the inside. He looked in through the window and saw almost everyone inside. Green and Crystal were talking to each other and laughing, Blue, Silver, and Yellow were have a contest to see who could drink the most soda. But the one that stood out was Sapphire, her drinking some water.

Ruby looked at her. 'Don't worry,' he thought. 'I will be there just hold on. Now time to find Gold and Red, but where could they be...' Ruby turned around and saw a good 10 foot hole in the ground. ' Why that's hidden alright guy's.' Ruby took and left on the porch and jumped down into the hole. This mini cave was, of course dark so Ruby got the flash light from his pocket and turned it on. ' No signs of Gold or Red,' Ruby thought and continued down.

After about ten minutes of walking, Ruby finally came across Red and Gold, both wearing head lights. Red thought heard something after finishing to set up where they're shooting with the bazooka, he saw none other than Ruby. " Um Gold." Red said. Gold sighed. " Yes I saw Ruby on the motion detector." Gold stood up. " Listen Ruby get out and watch the magic happens and witness Green's face when she get's home or-" Gold never got to finish because of Ruby cutting him off. " When Green get's home? Green is already home! She is celebrating Sapphire's birthday right now. Plus at this depth if shot the bazooka then the house wouldn't collapse; the tunnel will. So basically you will be killing your self's."

Red gave Gold a death stare. " You said the party was tomorrow, not today. You just ruined my chances with Green." Gold then gave Red a confused look." Then why are you helping me?" Red just kept staring at him." So then the party would be relocated at my house!" Gold then looked at Ruby. " OK I never knew that the party was today." He then grabbed the bazooka. " And I'm even done with this prank." Just then a wild Zubat came and pulled the trigger. The missile shot straight up toward the mini cave ceiling. Ruby was the first one to react. "RUN!"

**I'm not even going to leave a comment just review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long. It just that I was to busy revising this chapter. Well anyway, this is the second to final chapter but be warned this is not going to be the best chapter yet.**

"RUN!" Ruby yelled. Everyone got up sprinted for their lives. "The tunnel collapsing way too fast!" Red yelled. Then Ruby saw some supports near by. "You guys go ahead. I will try to slow it down!" Gold turned around. " But-" "JUST GO!" While they ran, Ruby grabbed some of unused supports and stood them up where the cane in didn't get to yet. ' That should slow them down.' Ruby then turned on his running shoes and ran for his life.

"What's that rumble!?" Green yelled. Sapphire stood up right away and started to feel the ground shake. "Look outside!" What everyone saw was a huge hole and, at the wrong time, Gold and Red running out. Crystal pulled up the window and looked out the window. " Gold what did you do now?" Gold just looked at her. "Why does everyone blame me for something?"

Crystal just frowned at him. " Because one your always somehow involved. Two we just saw you come of the ditch. And three what your you doing down there!?" Gold and looked at Red and both of them nodded, which meant plan b: the half truth. " We were trying to make a tunnel that goes too all of the regions so then we don't need to fly or take a boat. And the reason why we chose Green's house was because everyone comes here." Crystal just smiled at him before Green came too the window. "Hey Red!" Red blushed a little at this gesture then remembered our favorite hero. " No time. Look Ruby is still down there! We need to get him now!"

Sapphire heard all of it and pushed Green and Crystal out of the window for Red and Gold to catch them. " Why did you drag ruby with you?" Red put Green down. "Because he came to warn us that the tunnel was too unstable! Now come on and help us!"

Meanwhile...

Ruby was running for his life and he didn't like it. 'Come on now. I can make it.' he thought. Just then a medium sized rock hit in the head. "Ow!" he yelled. Just then he remembered everything that happened that he didn't remember before. Sapphire's confession, him pushing her in the air car to protect her from Groudon and Kyogre, teaming up with Courtney, and a lot of people then getting revived. Then Ruby saw the way and ran straight towards it.

When Ruby got up, he only saw five people, Gold, Red, Green, Crystal, and, of course, Sapphire. " Ruby!?" they all yelled at once.

Later...

After the party everyone said good-bye to each other and went home. Except the ones from Johto and Hoenn had hotel rooms since they were too far away to just fly overnight. And Ruby had to share a room with Sapphire to save money. Plus it was bad enough he gave Emerald a room since he didn't want to. Pure torture. Ruby then he realized he was forgetting about something, but what? Also how was he going to tell Sapphire that he loves her after what happened, saying that he doesn't remember what happened at Mirage Island.(Which he didn't.)

It was Sapphire who broke his thoughts. "You know what's funny?" Ruby then snapped from his thoughts. "What." Sapphire just looked at him, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Everyone got me a present. Except for you, who is my best friend. So what's your excuse?" Sapphire then saw Ruby's face, which was the the ' I remember what I forgot' face. "That reminds me." He went through his backpack and pulled out not one but two presents, both in a box with a bow on top. "Happy birthday." Sapphire started with the big box, since, knowing Ruby, he probably bought a ugly dress. When pulled out her present from the box, her eyes were in disbelief. 'This is the most beautiful dress I ever seen,' she thought. It was a blue long sleeved dress, with the sleeves being light blue. "This is beautiful Ruby." Ruby smiled. "Well since you like it so much, here is your second present to go with it." Ruby then handed her the second present. Sapphire opened it a found a beautiful sapphire necklace. " It's so beautiful." She then looked at Ruby. "Tell anyone about this then your dead. Got that?" Ruby nodded. Sapphire then grinned. "Good. Then let's try this dress out." Ruby then looked away. Sapphire then caught this movement. "What's wrong Ruby?"

**DUNG!DUNG! You guys actually thought I was going to be done. Well tricked yeah. So just review.**


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

**Well sorry for my lousy timing so I'm just gonna rush the conclusion.**

"Ruby what's wrong?" Sapphire said, with a questioning tone. Ruby then gathered the courage he had said the words that everyone goes all wtf. " Sapphire, do you remember Mirage Island?" Sapphire then smiled. "Yes. I do." Ruby then sighed. " Long story short I regained everything from the cave in and now let's kiss."

THE END.

**There are plenty of reasons why I cut this short. But let's you are going to surprised oon. Count this chapter as chapter 7.5**


End file.
